


I'll Keep You Safe

by Goat_Guy



Series: Gavin's messy fucking life [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animals, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat_Guy/pseuds/Goat_Guy
Summary: In which Gavin and Nines keep finding stray, abandoned or rescue pets and Nines can't stop Gavin from caring for them all.





	1. An unexpected angel

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add more tags but mobile sucks ya know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines find a hurt and abandoned cat while walking to get some lunch, and Gavin can't help himself when it comes to a poor little cat

Gavin shivered as he felt the soft and ever so often sprinkle coming down from the sky. A cold November in Detroit like usual. He looked over at Nines as they walked across a busy street in their way to a near by food place that wasn't too far from to Bullpen And would probably take them ten minutes at most to get the food. Special police stuff, am I right?

"Hey Nines, is it gonna rain any harder later today?"

"yes. Well, it will get harder around one am and will most likely let up arouns two or three pm tomorrow. Why?" Nines shucked off his tacky CYBER LIFE over coat and offered it silently to Gavin, who chuckled and shook his head.

"I just wanted to know if it would be a clear enough night to sit outside with the cat and ya know, just have a soft night."

Nines chuckles again and adjusts the collar of his shirt, opening the door for Gavin and slinkins in behind him. Gavin messed with his hair, looking up at the soft glowing of the food menu above the cashiers. Gavin had to admit he had a soft spot for small businesses like these and Nines has also started to get a bit of a liking towards them.

They soon left a few minutes later with their take out boxes and small bags, walking down the busy and old streets back to the Bullpen. As they were walking back they passed by a group of teens, maybe 14-16 years old and Gavin seemed to joke with them for a good minute and telling them to get a move on, jokingly telling them he'd have to arrest them for loitering otherwise. Gavin always seemed to have a conection of some kind with kids around this are or as Gavin says "troubled teens" as they seemed to be called.

As they continued walking, Nines stopped. He looked over at the short, and not actually too dark alley with a few dumpsters from shops lining the walls. Gavin stopped as well, asking him what was wrong. Nines raised his audio sensors and his suspicions were correct; a soft whimpering and mewling coming from between two dumpsters. He hannded the bag he was holding and his jacket to Gavin and walked down the the fearthest two dumpsters.

Gavin watched him and slowly followed him, wondering what in the hell Nines was doing. That was until Nines slowly and carefully pulled out an extremely slim and small, but obviously not a baby, cat. It's fur was matted and dirty, Nines flicking off a small spider that was crawling up one of it's legs. The sight instantly broke Gavin's heart. If his heart wasn't soft for small businesses or kids, it was definitely animals, and hurt ones at that.

Already owning one cat, a slim Calico tom named Teddy, who Gavin has had since he moved out of his parents place and down to Detroit. Nines stood up with the cat in his arms. It seemed to instantly attach itself to Nines in a second, which broke his heart even more.

Nines looked up at him, their eyes met and they both seemed to have the same idea. They rushed back to the Ballpen parking, getting into Gavin's car and Nines had to remind him not to speed. It took them about ten to twenty minutes to get to the nearest vet. Gavin sighed as they showed a vet the poor cat.

Thankfully they had gotten lucky with a vat that was surprisingly free at this hour of the day. Apperently it was extremely malnourished and had been close to being exposed to the elements for too long and it was apperently lucky that Nines had found it when he had. The Vet asked if the cat belonged to them and Gavin shook his head, saying how they had just found it near death in the alley.

\------------------------

Nines knew the second he had found the cat, Gavin would not even consider not keeping the poor thing. The cat hadn't been chipped and there were no missing cats reported that matched the cats description or age so, it was up for grabs and Gavin had instantly jumped on the oppertunity to take the cat in.

Gavin had bathed the poor thing and it was now more obvious what the cat looked like. The vet had told them the cat was a female, and now Gavin could see she was supposed to have a thick black and white speckled coat with fluffy white fur but it was thin now and missing in some parts due to the negleft she suffered.

When Gavin walked out of the apartments' bathroom, he held the cat in his arms softly and sat next to Nines on the couch. Nines looked over at the calm yet still slightly shaken cat and slowly pet her head, warming his hand as he did.

"you know, i think you should name her. Cause you did find her and saved her." Gavin whispered as he looked at Teddy, who seemed to be taking an intrest in the new, unfamiliar cat in Gavin's lap. Teddy wasn't agressive towards her, and was actually being very gentle sniffing at her and his body movments weren't angry in the slightest.

"Name her?"

"Yeah!"

There was a moment of silence as Nines thought, his LED yellow for a good minute until he smiled and looked down at the now sleeping cat.

"How about....Elizabeth?"


	2. One more couldn't hurt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has always been interested in the stray that seems to love hanging around the apartment complex and Gavin's apartment patio mostly. Nines didn't think Gavin could possibly get another car without him knowing.

The snow filtered down through the small holes in the above neighbors patio and onto Gavin's. Said man was watching by the window as the sun started to rise. A cold Thursday that he magically got off. Well, magically isn't the right word when you get a day off to heal from a good few stab wounds. Yeah, the guy wasn't easy to apprehend.

Teddy sat on the windowsill of another window close by, snoozing with his face crowded against the glass and making small blogs of fog on the window as he slept. Elizabeth was curled up on the couch, on top of Nines old CYBER LIFE coat. Nines was definitely her favorite when it came to the two of them. 

Gavin's attention was redirected when he heard a soft and muffled mewing from outside on the patio. He looked out to see the usual stray cat that seemed to visit him often. One of those breeds who looks like their face just got smushed backwards and looks kinda angry. It didn't have a collar and Gavin doubts if it had an owner that cared for it so much they would allow their cat up this high up. Unless it's owner was close by.

Gavin and Nines' apartment wasn't on the top floor but it wasn't close enough to the floor that jumping from it would most likely kill and average man. Or badly break his legs at least.

Gavin opened the window and the cat hopped in. He trusted this cat because he'll admit, he took it in before to a vet to get it spaed and have it propped shots. He guessed this had meant the cat didn't have an owner but he didn't know where the cat went at night or whenever it wasn't in Gavin's apartment so he didn't want to jump to any conclusions. But, he had named the cat Biscuit and Biscuit was, as far as he knew, a girl. 

The commotion woke up Teddy, who came to greet his feline friend. Teddy and Biscuit got along well and had even played together before and that made Gavin happy. Something in Gavin's brain clicked and he finally decided; Biscuit was now his and if anyone had a problem with that, they could talk to his fist. Unless of course whoever that was was Biscuits' actual owner. 

After Biscuit hopped in, Gavin closed the window and went to sit down next to Elizabeth, who simply raised her head to gaze at the new being next to her. After Gavin had properly cleaned her, Nines had noted that she was missing her left eye and had a bit of scaring tissue around it and a few other places. Nines had guessed it was maybe a stray dog attack or maybe she ran into a Fox or feisty and starving opossum and didn't come out of the fight very lucky. 

Hours dragged by and Biscuit never once whined to be let out of the apartment, only whined for food along with Teddy. So Gavin of course like the grey father he is, fed his fur children demon spawns and returned to the couch. For once he listened to Nines' words and didn't try to overwork himself too hard. Maybe cleaning up here and there and chilling with the cats.

Finally, five or so hours after feeding the two little demons, Nines returned from work. He removed his shoes at the door and walked in, sitting next to Gavin on the couch. He almost instantly noticed Biscuit and pointed at her.

"Gavin are you awar-"

"Her name is Biscuit and we are keeping her. She is the new baby."

Nines shook his head and sighed laughing. 

"You've got a seriously problem with cats Gavin."

"It's a problem I'm honored to have"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever believe I write Nines a little ooc, it's probably because I Head Canon him as being a romantic softie when it comes to being alone with Gavin.  
Anyways,,, I'm a sucker for comments and critique!! <3


End file.
